


No One Told Hiccup That He Has Two Daddies

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene for the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Told Hiccup That He Has Two Daddies

Gobber found Stoick on the northern pier, head tilted up and hands behind his back as he contemplated the incoming flight of dragons. The beasts were a rainbow of scales and wings that made Gobber's fingers twitch with their decades-old instinct to rush for the nearest weapon. He now forcefully repressed that instinct, opting instead to quietly watch Astrid lead the group in formation over the island.

After the dragons passed, Gobber finally spoke. "I did what I could with his leg."

Where once Stoick might've crowed with pride, today he merely sighed; more evidence of how things were going to be different. Stoick shook his head faintly, saying, "It's not going to be easy for him, or for any of us. This is completely new territory. Boy'll have to be leading things."

"Aye, but he'll have us to help him." A sudden horrible thought occurred to Gobber. "I'm out of a job!"

Stoick snorted, slanting a look at him. "No, you're not."

"I am!" Gobber gasped, listing over under the weight of how very much out of a job he was. "What's there to hunt anymore?"

"We can always go South," Stoick said. "Heard there's plenty of places down there that've never even heard of Vikings."

"You lie."

"Swear to Odin!" Stoick laughed, the sound so joyful that it made Gobber start a little.

It was too easy for Gobber to think about the time when they were boys. Back then the idea that they might one day lead the village seemed so far off as to be another lifetime. A lot of things were much simpler, then.

"T'was the secret that ruined him, y'realize," Gobber said, not caring of the imminent danger. "He was happy with what he was doing, with Toothless and all. It was his worryin' about you and the rest of the clan that didn't sit well with him."

"I know." Stoick sighed, whole body shaking with other old things he'd yet to share with his son. He stared at the sky for a long moment, Gobber watching his bold profile and curled beard until one of Stoick's large hands curved upwards to rest on Gobber's shoulder. "You've done well in caring for him. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I dunno," Gobber shrugged easily, "I think you did all right. Sometimes. When you weren't bein' an arse. All his good parts are because of me, though." He grinned blithely, the grin only becoming wider when Stoick's moustache twitched.

"There are many things that need a-changin' around here," Stoick said, voice low. "Startin' with that iron shack o' yours. It's too far. Hiccup'll need you to be closer. Among other things."

Gobber was grinning so hard his teeth were starting to hurt. "Aye?"

Stoick's face never looked as handsome as it did as when he was smiling gently. "Aye."


End file.
